


The Things We Do for Love

by TiredFox



Category: Green Eggs and Ham (Cartoon), Green Eggs and Ham - Dr. Seuss
Genre: Crying, Explicit Sexual Content, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Guy actually takes the lead but he’s a service top and you can’t change my mind, Idiots in Love, I’m so bad at tagging I?? Just tell me if there’s anything else like this is mostly it I think, Love Confessions, M/M, Morning Wood, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Oh also, Porn with Feelings, Resolved Sexual Tension, Teasing, but like happy tears, hotel room, its midnight tho, kind of ooc, multi chapter thing probably maybe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25857874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredFox/pseuds/TiredFox
Summary: They’re in a hotel room, gay shit ensues. That is all.
Relationships: Guy Am I/Sam I Am (Green Eggs and Ham)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	The Things We Do for Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey thanks for clicking on my garbage heap! This fandom needs more content and by God I will make it happen with my own paws if I gotta. 
> 
> Anyway, this may be a few chapters and the actual sexytimes will happen in chapter 2 if I continue it. Unsure how long it’ll be totally though, I suppose it depends if people want it or not! Any feedback is greatly appreciated. Also lmk if this needs more tags I’m not a seasoned fic writer. Shout out to my homie who encouraged me to share this I luv u sm.

Guy awoke from his fitful sleep, and groggily stared up at the ceiling. He yawned, noting it was an out of style popcorn ceiling, circa 1970. He realized several more things afterwards. Most notably it was still nighttime, and he was staring at the ceiling of a dimly lit hotel room. The heater was running quietly, he could hear a small TV, and he was also riled up beyond anything he’d been prepared to wake up to. The light sheet laying across him was very clearly tented, displaying his arousal to the entire room. His partner in crime was resting on the other twin bed, separated from his by a bedside table, watching some movie with his calf slung across his knee and his arms tucked neatly behind his head.

Guy hastily turned over, praying to whatever deity may be out there that Sam didn’t notice. He hoped he could glaze over it and forget by the morning, but of course with the way things always played out against him, that’s when Sam spoke up.

“You awake travel bud? It’s only been an hour since you fell asleep.”

“Just rolling over.” He mumbled.

“I getcha, sleep tight pal.” He said smoothly, “Oh and if you need help with that let me know.”

Guy paused.

“With _what_?” He hissed, irritably squinting at the wall.

“Oho, I think you know what I mean, Mr. morning wood.” Sam teased. Guy turned his head just enough to glare at him over his shoulder, noting Sam’s gaze was still directed at the TV.

“Are you serious?” Guy almost barked, because of course he noticed. He grabbed one of the extra pillows from the other side of the mattress and crammed it over his own face, grumbling.

“Technically it’s more like midnight wood,” he gestured towards the clock, which read about half past, “butyou get the gist.” Sam purred. Teasing Guy was so easy, and even though it wasn’t very nice he really did like seeing his face so warm and lively.

“Up to you. Say, have you ever seen this movie? It’s my favorite.” Sam continued, giving his companion a shred of reprieve.

Guy grumbled and curled up even further, tugging the pillow tighter over his face. He briefly wondered if you could pass out from doing so, but decided if he did it would save him from the embarrassment.

Sam shrugged. Guy apparently didn’t want the attention, and wasn’t in the mood to joke, so he stretched out and went back to his film.

The knox mumbled something and stayed curled up tight. What a tease. Offering something so enticing so casually, all the while watching a stupid movie. It made Guy’s blood boil, especially with him doing his best to ignore the fact that his dick was very interested in the idea. He knew it would be a horrible thing to agree to, considering he’d realized recently he’d actually come to enjoy the company of his feral companion. Sam was his best and only real friend, and he didn’t feel like putting that on the line for the sake of some fleeting moments of wanting to hold him tight. Even though they were not, in fact, fleeting. Truthfully, that overbearing urge to hold his yellow friend close bubbled up so frequently within him that it felt nearly permanent.  
  
Yip, why him?

The uncertainty of what could happen if Sam were to find out that little detail kept him quiet. He couldn’t bear the idea of going back to being alone all the time. Sam was, after all, his sunshine. Against his better judgement, he tossed the idea around in his head for a minute. Would it be worth it? Definitely not, it would add strings to an already complicated net of feelings. Yet he found himself unfurling with a plop and chucking the pillow to the side in frustration. He peered over to Sam who had rolled over to lay on his stomach with his face resting on his palms. Guy let his eyes wander from the blue glow of the tv’s light settling on the fur of Sam’s face, down the stretch of his back, to roam up and over the curve of his ass. He grumbled to himself and bit his lip.

“Fine,” He sighed, “Come on.”

“I was hoping you’d say that.” Sam chirped, hopping to his feet and easily jumping the small space across to his friends’ bed. He immediately threw his leg over Guy’s stomach and sat down, effectively straddling him.

Guy looked precious, Sam thought. He was of course wearing his usual scowl, but his cheeks were painted with a beet red flush, betraying his demeanor. Maybe he was nervous, Sam knew he sure was. Imagine your best friend and travel buddy accepting your half-jest offer for a quick round on the fly. Especially when that buddy is a grumpy inventor you casually fell in love with over the course of harboring a endangered animal, amongst a slew of other illegal activities. Sam’s paws were shaking, and he wondered if Guy could hear his heart beating a mile a minute. He leaned down and held Guy’s cheek in his palm to steady his hands. “Look buddy, I know I offered but if you don’t want to do it, that’s fine. We can just sit back and watch this movie instead.” He said, gesturing his head towards the screen behind him.

Guy froze at the gentle palm on his cheek. Sam’s hands were much smaller than his own, but incredibly warm. He thought about his options, then turned his head and gently kissed his friends paw.

“Whoa there you- uh- you don’t have to do that for my sake pal.” Sam said. His tone carried a yielding sort of his usual chipper spirit, cracking a little.

“What do you mean by that?” Guy asked in a voice so gentle it hurt Sam’s heart, the knox staring up at his best friend with a lightly knitted brow.

“Just that you don’t need to pretend that its a big deal! Needs are needs right?” He asked. Guy was perturbed, with the way the beaming smile aimed down at him wasn’t quite reaching Sam’s eyes.

“I wasn’t-“ Guy stuttered. He was unsure if he had miscalculated, or perhaps was only considering what he wanted himself. Sam could’ve just entirely been offering to help because he’s always been like that, eager and friendly. Who knows what he’d done to keep people around. The tiny who never opened up about it, and Guy wasn’t one to pry. Sam pulled his hand away nervously and sat back up, swiftly glazing over the conversation. He peered over his shoulder and brushed his hips back. “Alright then! Now let’s get this _situation_ under control.” He purred. He was suddenly much more animated, having swiftly avoided violently admitting his feelings to his friend, and began drumming his fingers across Guy’s fur excitedly. He started to try and turn around, but paused again when he felt Guy’s hand come to rest on his.

“Hold on. It wasn’t to pretend anything, Sam.” He said, barely audible.

Sam forced his gaze towards the wall momentarily before turning his head back to face the Knox. When he met his friend’s eyes, he realized he wasn’t prepared for them to be so warm, like amber oceans. His heart couldn’t take it.

“I’m tired of being alone.” Guy admitted, gently tugging the who down into a hug. Sam snuggled into him, the increasingly familiar gesture one of comfort and safety, and they sat like that for a while. Cheek to cheek, with Sam’s chin buried in Guy’s neck, and Guy letting his gaze bore holes into the drywall. Sam took it all in carefully, noting every little detail in his mind, just in case he never got this again. Guy smelled like cedarwood and lemon.

“You’re not alone silly, we’re on our way to East Flubria, the both of us. Dream team, remember?” Sam hummed into his ruff.

“That’s not what I mean, Sam, I’m trying to-“ he paused and sighed, “I don’t even know what I’m trying to do. First it was this-“ He waggled his arm in the general direction of his dick, “and now-“

“Guy, If you changed your mind it’s totally fine, I get it.” He said tenderly, sitting back with an achingly mellow expression despite his fiery heartbeat threatening to expose him.

Guy shook his head, and took Sam’s cheeks into his palms, carding his fingers through the fluff there. They sat there frozen in place, while amber paws untangled little matted spots in milky fur. Sam shuddered under the careful and tender movements, stunned into silence, until Guy slowly craned up and gave him a soft kiss, right on his lips.

When he laid back down, Guy found Sam absolutely bug-eyed. Looking for all the world within their transfixed gaze.

“That’s what I was trying to-“ Guy began, but was cut off by Sam grabbing his face and leaning down for another, practically barreling into him.

Guy sighed, moving one hand to the back of his friend’s neck and deepening their kiss. He was nearly certain his yellow firecracker of a companion was going to take every breath he had right out of him, until Sam pulled back with a sniffle and wiped his eyes with his arm. The who was terribly relieved. He had offered to assist on impulse, as one always will when they’re hat over heels for someone, without considering the emotional repercussions had it gone sideways. Yet here he was, overwhelmed with the warmth of his friend’s sincerity, heart full. Despite the Knox’s somewhat brash nature, Sam reveled in the warmth that he so rarely opened up to. Sam finally understood the luck he supposedly had that Guy was always on about.

“You really have a way with words, huh?” He asked, knowing full well the man didn’t even get to finish. He was grinning, wobbly lipped, with tears dancing on his lower eyelids threatening to overflow.

Guy just offered up a crooked smile and fanned his arms out in exasperation.

“You say that as if there’s any way to make saying something outrageous easy when you’re yipping terrified.” Guy griped with a smirk. “But hey, you get the gist.” He mimicked smugly.

“Yeah, I do.” He said. “Ohh, I just love you! My BDTB!” He cheered.

Guy sighed. “What’s that stand for?”

Sam grinned, the corners of his eyes crinkling with levity as he barked out one of those familiar chuckles Guy had come to love so much.

“Big dick travel buddy.” He nearly sang.

Guy flushed and covered his face with his hands while Sam snickered.

“That was awful.” He chided.

Sam shrugged and leaned down to press their bodies together.

“Maybe a bit.” He cooed, gently prying Guys hands away from his face and kissing him again, this time with graceful finesse. Ivory fur mixed wonderfully with caramel as they edged away from the emotional whiplash of the evening, melting into one another seamlessly. Guy could feel his inhibitions working themselves away by the second, with Sam’s mouth pressed to his. As small golden palms steadily tangled his fluffy neck into unkempt knots, he found the need for more of this, of anything really, quickly outweighing his nerves. Guy couldn’t help but arch upward into his smaller counterpart as the desire within him flared up brilliantly, and Sam easily met the enthusiasm full force, rolling his hips down in a decidedly brazen display. The bandit broke away from the embrace with a soft gasp, tugging his hands free from the warm confines of Guy’s ruff and dragging them down his chest. He relished the shiver he received in answer, continuing down with intent and eyeing his friends’ form fluttering beneath his paws as they went.

Leveling a lustful gaze at his Guy, Sam suddenly dragged his hands right back up the tawny flank he adored, and stretched up to purr into his ear.

“Well what do you say then, big Guy? Still on for a ride?” He teased, wiggling his rear up to Guy’s dick pointedly. The Knox was blindsided again, sinking his neck into his ruff bashfully as if they hadn’t just been amidst a tango of grasping hands and mingling mouths mere moments before.

“If you still want to then-“ he started, but turned his gaze to the nearest wall for a moment, flushing further and mumblingan almost inaudible “please?”

“Oh, can do.”


End file.
